1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting blinds and more particularly pertains to a new hunting blind for concealing a hunter on a tree stand and protecting the hunter from rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting blinds is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that certain improved features that allow the system to be quickly secured to a tree adjacent a tree stand to conceal a hunter on the tree stand. Additionally, the system should include a canopy assembly to be positioned over the head of the hunter to inhibit rain falling on the hunter.